


"I Don't Know What Happens After This..."

by Lmj21



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Balcony!, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Public sex (kind of), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmj21/pseuds/Lmj21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short(ish) piece picks up from the end of the game with the Cullen romance.<br/>Not spoiler heavy but does borrow dialogue from the end of the game if you haven't yet played and don't want the surprise to be ruined.</p><p>Inspired by prompt on Dragon Age Kink Meme - first attempt at prompt fill so hope I've done it justice.<br/>Please see notes for further details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Don't Know What Happens After This..."

"Battle’s over, there’s a new divine… yet I don’t care about anything except you being alive.”  
“Cullen.” She leant easily against him, relaxed for the first morning she could remember.  
“I don’t know what happens after this.”  
“Neither do I.” Her hand trailed down his armoured arm until it skipped off the end of his fingers as she felt herself drawn to the balcony. He following her as he always did. Always would.  
She leant her head back against his shoulder, breathing deeply the scent of everything she’d come to associate with him: the oil, damp fur, sweat, pine. Looking out from her balcony to the place she now called home, she realised that was what the scent meant to her – home. Skyhold. For the first time since their relationship began she realised with a thrill that they didn’t have to hurry, no one would be demanding their urgent attention. What happened after this was entirely their choosing.  
She allowed herself to sigh and lean back against him further, shifting her feet a little so that she could press as much of her body against his as possible. The large hands around her waist flayed and pressed their ownership of her. A weight she was more than happy to bear and she continued to sway to move against him close enough to hear the soft purr of appreciation.  
“Mmm, I know what I’d like to happen after this.” He breathed against her.  
“I’d like to hear you say it.” She replied. Of all the things she enjoyed about their encounters, usually hastily stolen and frantic, his willingness to vocalise his desires was perhaps the most surprising. Her face began to heat as she recalled the night before as they’d celebrated their victory with him praising her so loudly as he came there was an audible cheer from the hall below. She lifted his hands one by one to discard his gloves. He chuckled.  
“I’ve only just got dressed you know.”  
“I did tell you not to bother.” She teased as her hand traced behind her to run over his neck and face. Her fingers instinctively beginning to work at the clasp of his cloak. She commanded him to speak once again and could feel him stiffening against her as he began to cast the spell of his voice.  
“Well, madam, since you seem determined to disrobe me again, I’d like to return the favour.” In harmony with his fingers working up the clasps of her light tunic, before his voice rumbled as he found her chest bare beneath. He tsked into her ear: “This is almost too easy.”  
“This part may be.” She breathed back, he arched his eyebrow at the cryptic promise of what lay ahead. His fingers idling over her breasts, skin pebbling under his familiar touch and the cold mountain air.  
“Are you issuing a challenge?” He bit at her neck, stubble painfully exquisite against her. She knew he was doing it on purpose and loved him for it.  
“Well I have to find something to occupy my time now.”  
“Oh, I won’t let you idle for long.” He continued with confidence, his hands now toying with her waistband eager to discover if she’d failed to wear any layers beneath. She pushed away slightly, trying to lead him into the bedroom. He resisted, pulling her arm back to him, with one hand around her neck guiding her mouth to his. His tongue flicked impatiently at hers. The moment their lips met, the other hand grabbed at her ass pulling their hips together relishing the delicious friction as she rolled close into him.  
For a moment she considered that this was her life now, her muscles shuddered with delight at the thought of her reward. She’d have happily fought Corypheus ten times over if this was the pay off. His voice called her back to the present as he punctuated his speech with hot, hard kisses all over her face and neck.  
“You are still the Herald and I am still yours to command.” She smiled softly, the illusion of her authority aroused him certainly but she had no doubt who was in charge here. A fact he confirmed as he continued with, “However I would advise you…”  
“And I would be foolish to ignore such sound advice.”  
“Indeed.” He paused to nuzzle at her neck, marking her, claiming her, “So I would advise you to allow yourself a day of pleasure. A reward for the hard won battle.” He didn’t wait for a response before decisively undoing her trousers, smirking as he confirmed his suspicions about her lack of underwear.  
As he rolled her trousers down and away, his voice ran over her like honey:  
“I’m glad you seem amenable so far.” She blinked slowly, only managing a nod as he remained on his knees and dragged his tongue flatly over her sex. His hands ran hard and soft over her thighs allowing her to steady herself even as he circled his fingers, demanding that she open herself further to him. Chilled air whipped at her alternating with the burning pattern of his tongue as he gracelessly lapped at her, half buried obscenities spilling from his throat. There had been nights when he’d taken more pride and delicacy in his work, curling his tongue into a fine point to write his devotion on her, blasphemous declarations etched over her and breathed into her flesh. Now however, triumph in their final battle bled into his desire as he worked with possessed urgency.  
Her nails dug into his scalp driving him on as his jaw strained to devour her. She could feel her delicate flesh grazing under his rough stubble, making her toes curl with delight. He wanted her to match his moans and she didn’t disappoint. Her hands plucking at his breastplate and shirt, which he obliged her by shucking off and away with impressive speed. A momentary pause in his adoration allowing her to hear his words more clearly: “So fucking beautiful.” Her eyes widened, she’d only ever heard him swear before in the heat of battle and the comparison wasn’t lost on her. Captivating her gaze with his whiskey eyes he sucked on two fingers before plunging them into her. Her back arched involuntarily and she swore making him growl with pleasure, his tongue returning to work once again. He suckled at her, humming as his fingers scissored inside her.  
“I could do this all day,” he gasped against her “you could command me to stay on my knees, worship every inch of you and I’d willingly obey.” The beauty of this truth, huskily falling from him swum into her senses through a fog of pleasure and she could only call his name as a response, immediately biting her lip to capture the sound. It was enough for him as he could feel her inner walls begin to spasm around his pumping fingers. He moaned against her as he slid a third finger inside, feeling the strain and velvet smoothness of her encompassing him.  
Now tightly embedded, his fingers could do little more than curl and rotate. Her eyes traced the movement in the muscles that flexed all the way up his impressive arms and shoulders. It was almost sinful that his form was so frequently hidden under so many layers, a gift for her, a secret morsel only she could consume. It made her feel light headed with power. He echoed his fingers’ movements with his tongue and breathed encouragement over her as his devotion coaxed a sudden, shattering climax from her. He greedily drank from her until she stopped shaking and he allowed his fingers to fall away. Their absence leaving a throbbing sting within her that she knew she would feel later.  
Light almost blinding her as she slowly opened her eyes to wallow in the perfect sight. Her knuckles were white in his hair, his face red and glistening from his efforts. When he tilted his face up she could see his eyes watering from her hair pulling, his mouth obscene in its redness.  
“Cullen, I’m sorry…” She began, embarrassed to have hurt him.  
“Sorry? Am I complaining?” Seeing the desire in his eyes as he remained there on his knees, she gave his hair another tug making him hiss but his grinning face told her that this was exactly the way he wanted it. He growled out: “You are fucking exquisite.” It sent a tremor through her, hearing the rare curse fall from his swollen mouth. She allowed him to stand once more and clutch her naked chest to his, the force bringing her up to tiptoe, thrilling at the ease at which he demonstrated his strength.  
She allowed his battle hardened arms to support her as she ran her hands over his back. Once again feeling conscious of their exposed position on the balcony, she pressed her hands against his chest encouraging him back inside. He resisted, keeping his scalding lips busy over her neck and collarbone. She urged on and he continued to resist until he became an obviously immovable object chuckling at her struggles. Though his movements were firm, his eyes conveyed warmth and want; a challenge she couldn’t resist.  
Her hands raked from where they were scratching at his chest to the waistband of his trousers. If he was going to keep her out here, he was at least going to share in her exposure. She eyes him with curiosity, wondering if he’d surrender. He set his jaw, steely in his hunger for her now and allowed her to undress him fully. Again, her mind flitted back to previous encounters, she could not recall when he had become so brazen. Perhaps he’d always been so, his blushes a devious mask in their early courtship belying his true nature; perhaps victory had given him confidence; perhaps every time she’d complimented him she’d built him up a little bit more- either way he stood before her now naked, erect and certainly not blushing with shame. If anything his expression could be described as arrogantly excited.  
“What happens next?” She teased, voice liltingly playful.  
“What happens next?” He gave a dry, heavy laugh closing the space between them again, his hard unyielding body flush against her.  
“This” his voice slid over her, biting at her throat as she offered it to him.  
“This” one hand grasped at her neck, massaging, testing.  
“This” as he lifted one of her legs up around his waist.  
“This” as he moved her against the wall, her back scraping across broken brick as her body was lifted in preparation.  
“And this.” He finished by easing his thick cock into her in one smooth, firm motion.  
His mouth immediately covered hers, swallowing her moan as it leapt from her chest. Her arms captured his neck for support leaving red trails as she dragged her nails over him, feeling his power. Her second leg curled over his hip like a vine, heels digging into his buttocks as they pounded into her.  
“Maker you feel…” his last words a grunt as he continued to drive into her with a steady pace, drawing out of her almost fully before slamming back. The violence cushioned by the way his hand protectively cradled her head from the impact. Lips working over hers. Each thrust met by her toned muscles pulling him deeper still until she felt they were one indomitable machine destined to fit together. As if the Creators themselves had foreseen this coupling. Was it blasphemous to think such things? She didn’t care. If anything it made Cullen’s loud fucking all the more delicious.  
Despite his enthusiastic groans and whispered curses she knew well from experience that he could maintain this energy for as long as she demanded. His stamina in her arms now almost as legendary as his stamina on the battlefield thanks to some of Varric’s more crude tales. Contrary to her fears, Cullen seemed to have taken these stories as a seal of his reputation which he endeavoured to uphold.  
Sensing her legs trembling around him, he ran his hands over and under her thighs lovingly unhooking her. Gently kissing her as he set her on her feet once more, briefly disconnecting. The absence was felt immediately, he consoled her by clutching her to his chest, fingers splayed in her hair, tugging with a grip bordering on painful. She sucked in her breath, rolling on that border of pleasure and pain that Cullen so frequently held her on. Their tongues sparred, compensating for their loss of contact elsewhere. Their kissing became more frantic, losing finesse as teeth scrapped and moans rumbled between them.  
“Now…” he huskily began, hands still exploring her neck and hair. She couldn’t have looked away if she’d wanted to. There was a reason this man had been chosen as Commander.  
“Now,” he repeated, gaining confidence “I’m really going to fuck you.” A ghost of a blush lit across his nose and cheeks though not nearly as much as she’d come to expect. His face split into a beautiful grin as he drank in the astonishment and joy beaming from her.  
With light kisses peppering her face, his hands guided her back toward the balcony. She squealed as her lower back felt the impact of the cold stone. His hands rubbed over her offering brief comfort before circling her waist and ordering her: “Turn around.” She obeyed unquestioningly, earning her a low laugh and a belated, cheeky “Please.” The word, coupled with his hands urging her to lean forward, once again offering herself to his command.  
He purred his approval and gave her a light spank (another new habit she heartily approved of) before dragging his hands up from her ass to smooth over her lips and back. Arching on lithe arms she waited, skin sensitive to his softer touches and the air licking at her once again. She was illuminated by the morning sun, laid out before him, her hard body testament to the strength that had led them to victory.  
“My Herald, My Inquisitor.” Spilled from his lips, an incantation as his hands and tongue once again worshipped her, preparing her. She felt the hard heat of his cock slide between her thighs against her glistening folds before he eased himself inside her. Both gasped and allowed the moment to settle deep within them. He pressed against her back, the weight reassuring before laying kisses along her spine as he peeled himself away to standing. Hands dug into flesh as he began fulfilling his promise.  
Maker, did he know how to make her writhe and sing for him. As his hips snapped against hers she braced herself against the balustrade talking every thrust, absorbing it into her body and soul. Despite her very bones crying out for his touch, she kept control of her voice, eyes finding a semblance of calm as they surveyed the rest of Skyhold. Their home and they were proclaiming their ownership now gloriously for anyone who’d care to look up.  
As his now pulsing cock drove hard inside her, slamming a wall that sent her head spinning, he brought his hands forward to lace over hers on the railing. She was entirely caged by her commander’s body. Invincible and vulnerable all at once so that it made her see phantom breeches and stars in her hazy vision. Never before had a man been so capable of taking her apart with such wonderful contrasts. If it’s been like this their first time she would have been fearful but she knew him and trusted that for every part of her that he demolished he managed to rebuild again and heal further.  
She felt his pace begin to slow, only a fraction, but she smiled gratifyingly to herself. She shew he was trying to maintain control. She persisted to draw him towards his climax by deliberately tightening her muscles and rolling her hips back against him. She could hear his choked words, a chant he responded to when attempting to delay. Now their war had finished perhaps she’d finally get around to asking about the origins of that naughty habit. Hearing his rich voice trip over “Andraste” and “Light” drew his name to her lips in her own personal chant.  
“If you don’t stop that you won’t need me to tell you what will happen next.” Although there was an attempt at humour, the words were all sharp edges now. A desperate growl that resonated with the filthiest parts of her imagination.  
“Oh, please tell me.” Her voice indecently innocent.  
“Ah,” he moaned, still buried deep and now grinding to feel the tightness more keenly. “Next…next, I’m going to hear you scream. Proclaim to all of Skyhold that their saviour is being fucked hard right in front of their eyes.”  
She whimpered, she moaned but she did not scream. Not yet, not that easily. His determination sprawled over her from his rough fingertips.  
“As you scream, I’ll join you and come spilling out deep inside you.”  
She continued to mutter his name breathily; “Oh yes, Cullen.” Sounded good, made his heart race but it still wasn’t a scream.  
“Or perhaps, just as you begin to collapse around me I’ll push you to your knees and fill your mouth.”  
Her groans were louder now, jolting to his stomach but he gritted his teeth to continue. She still wasn’t screaming.  
“Maybe I’ll just spend myself across your beautiful, beautiful fucking body so I can enjoy cleaning you up afterwards.”  
A yelp accompanied this imagined future. So close to a scream, so very, very close.  
“But I think what will happen next is that I will command you to scream for me and you shall obey.”  
“Yes.” A croaked assent.  
“”Inquisitor, I command you to scream for me.”  
Her body reacted before her mind or mouth could catch up and he held her tight as she jolted. His name ripping out of her throat. Her limbs tensing and becoming soft in turn. As the waves of her climax lapped at her skin, she felt him holding back, seeking consent. She commanded him now.  
“Inside me. I want you inside me.” She’d barely finished speaking before the heat of his seed shocked her, filling her with a heat she wished she could feel her whole life.  
Once again his heavy body sank against hers, kissing down her spine and shoulder blades. Sweat cooling between. After a moment of blissful stillness, she felt him begin to soften inside her, the slight movement making her shudder. He sighed with contentment, wrapping loving hands around her as he slipped out. They stood once again, mirroring their earlier embrace as her head found its natural resting place against his shoulder.  
Her eyes rested on the wintry mountains, the solemn fortress of Skyhold, the blue sky beyond no longer scarred. It made her lift her own palm examining the anchor still pulsing, still part of her. What did happen after this?  
“Cullen?” She began to ask uncertainly.  
“Mmm?” He replied, rubbing his lips against her neck.  
“What does happen after this?” Her voice trembling with doubt.  
“Give me a moment to catch my breath.” He chuckled. The bass note settling in her.  
“Are you still mine to command?”  
“If you’ll have me, I am yours to command for all time.” His words soft but thick with truth. It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this on the Dragon Age Kink Meme:  
> Cullen and Inquisitor go at it on her bedroom balcony. Fully naked. During the day. Her hands on the railing. He takes her from behind. 
> 
> \+ vocal inquisitor trying to be not so vocal  
> \+ Cullen really couldn't care less if they're overheard/seen.  
> \+ hard fucking  
> \+ Cullen swears a lot. 
> 
> (first prompt fill so I hope it's ok!)


End file.
